


In Which Seventeen Goes To A Children's Museum

by nickelsleeve



Series: Crack!Fic [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: Seventeen goes to a Children's Museum and complete and utter chaos ensues. This is complete and total crack and I'm so sorry to Seventeen for doing this to you and to my readers.





	In Which Seventeen Goes To A Children's Museum

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by other crack!fics I've written.  
> It is ridiculous.

“Hyung.”

Seungcheol looked up from the map of the children’s museum he was currently studying and sighed. They had barely made it past the ticketing counter and were standing in the main hall and he could tell by the tone of voice that whatever Seokmin was going to tell him wasn’t going to be good news by any means.

“Hyung.”

“Yeah?”

“We lost Jun and Minghao.”

“Already!?”

Seungcheol stared at the members who were left. How they had already lost two of them was really beyond comprehension.

“Okay everyone,” Jeonghan said with motherly concern. “Buddy system time! Please grab a buddy!” Several pairs of hands shot up in the air. “Do you have your buddy? Good.”

Seungcheol looked down at the map in his hands again, studying the different exhibits. “I think we should try the Egyptian exhibit first. They have mummies.”

There was a squeak from somewhere in the back of the group. “M-mummies?”

“Don’t worry Chan baby, mummy Jeonghan will protect you from those mummies.”

“An exhibit about the inevitable doom of our mortal lives,” Jihoon intoned solemnly. Several other tourists gave him a wide berth as he stared unfeelingly at Seungcheol. “Excellent.”

 

How they managed to make it through the Egyptian exhibit with no casualties–despite Jihoon trying very hard–Seungcheol would never know. As it was he only had to deal with dragging Seungkwan away from the ancient jewelry (”But I want to find out where I can buy this they’re fabulous!”), give Wonwoo a sharp smack to the back of the head for filling the maknae’s head with alternative facts (”They’re actually zombies, Chan, the virus just hasn’t been activated in their brains so they aren’t craving human flesh. Yet.”) and deciding to just leave Jihoon in the area that spoke about the gods of the underworld (”It’s better this way,” Seungcheol said when Jisoo questioned his decision.). 

They somehow made it through the Ancient Rome exhibit with minor incidents as well, despite Soonyoung’s disturbing knowledge of some of the more homosexual parts of the ancient culture. 

By the time they reached Science Works, Seungcheol had just about given up being a Responsible Adult. 

“I want to build a boat,” Mingyu whined, pulling on Wonwoo’s elbow. “Let’s make a boat and send it down the fake river.”

“No playing in the water!” Jeonghan reprimanded sternly and squeezed Chan’s hand so hard the maknae squeaked again. “You’ll all catch your deaths.”

Several pairs of eyes studied the raised platform where a simulated river all of 3 inches deep coursed across the room. Several areas surrounded it where visitors could construct their own boats to send down the river and generally those engineers were children under the age of 10. Those same eyes raised some very skeptical eyebrows.

Vernon shrugged and tugged on Seungkwan’s hand and marched over to one of the tables to begin constructing a boat. Mingyu and Wonwoo rebelliously followed.

“But…your health,” a very deflated Jeonghan sputtered.

 

“Hyung.”

Seungcheol almost jumped out of his skin from where he sat hiding in the replica yellow submarine in the Oceans of Our World area. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Minghao where the hell did you come from?”

“China.”

“I know that. Where were you and Jun at?”

Minghao unfolded a map of the museum and pointed to a red block on the page labeled Culture of China.

Jun’s head popped down in from one of the portholes, causing Seungcheol to jump again and smack his head on the low ceiling inside the submarine. “Hyung, Jihoon is trying to drown Seokmin in the petting pool area.”

“Again?”

 

Seungcheol thanked his lucky stars that lunchtime had come around sooner than he expected and that everyone was old enough to order their own food and that no one saw him look longingly out the window as he dreamed of leaving this hell.

They still had several other exhibits to see and he wasn’t sure if he could survive.

Chan opened his mouth obediently as Jeonghan fed the younger boy with a spoon and Soonyoung took video of this happening (”For science.”). Everyone else seemed content to just eat their dinosaur chicken nuggets in peace except that now that he was looking around Seungcheol noticed that two members were missing.

“Where are Vernon and Seungkwan?”

Seokmin snorted. “Off kissing somewhere probably.”

“See,” Wonwoo said between bites of his food. “This is why Jihoon tried to kill you.”

“What did we miss?” Seungkwan asked loudly, strolling up with Vernon. Both boys’ hair was mussed and their lips looked suspiciously swollen.

Seungcheol wished that the museum cafeteria had something stronger than Mountain Dew.


End file.
